Why Do Fools Fall In Love
by WAG2002
Summary: A Torvill and Dean fanfic: based arouond the routine they did to Why Do Fools Fall In Love. The  possible  reason Chris chose that particular song


**Here is just a short little fic that popped in to my head. It's not my best but i hope you like it, there may be more.**

They had wanted to use it years ago when they were still competing, but it never felt right. It would have been to Frankie Lymons version from 1956 but that didn't matter, this new version by The Overtones was just as wonderful as the original. Now, with no restrictions on what they did, with no limitations on lifts or moves they could finally do the song justice. A song that bought back so many memories for them, not all good ones, but every single one was part of who they were then and now, each one had lead them to this moment. And this was a place to make happy memories.

Backstage: before routine  
>They held hands and looked at each other, there was no needs for words, it was written over there faces and they could read each other like a book. He would give her hand a gently squeeze, she would nod and squeeze back. They shared a look before putting on there smiles and heading out to the ice.<p>

When they were on the ice nothing mattered but them. It didn't matter about the past, there marriages, there mistakes, all that mattered was for those 2 minuets 24 seconds they were in love. No, that was wrong they were always in love but for that short amount of time they got to show the world they were in love. Many people believed it was an act, a very good act but an act non the less, but then there was their true fans, the ones that could see past the charade the ones that knew this was really them and everything else, that was the charade.

After the routine  
>Karen was confused. On one had she had loved the routine her friends had just performed, but, she had flashbacks to a time when things were different.<p>

_Flashback_  
><em>Torvill and Dean were becoming well known on the Skating Circuit and she was lucky enough to be able to call Jayne her friend.<em>

_It was about a week before Valentines Day she asked her friend out for a drink. "So, Jayne, you like Chris right"_  
><em>"of course I do, he's my best friend" Jayne replied<em>  
><em>"That's not what I meant"<em>  
><em>Jayne was confused "How do you mean?" although she had a good idea<em>  
><em>"Do you 'like' him like him? Like would you date him?"<em>  
><em>"Karen, we've been through this before, Chris and I have agreed to concentrate on our skating, so even if I wanted to…"<em>  
><em>"..But you do want to" Karen said interrupting her friend.<em>  
><em>"Fine. Yes. Ok. If he asked me out I probably wouldn't say no"<em>  
><em>"I knew it!" Karen exclaimed almost jumping out of her seat. "I knew you liked him more than you said"<em>  
><em>Jayne blushed "please don't tell him"<em>  
><em>"Why not?"<em>  
><em>"Because, because, just don't please?"<em>  
><em>"Ok, Jayne I promise"<em>

_Little did Jayne know that in another bar not to far away Nicky was having a similar conversation with Chris._

_Karen had met up with Nicky the following morning to plan there attack. They wanted to let there friends see that there was much more to life than just skating. So they booked a table for four at a local restaurant for 14th February._

_It was like a scene from a movie Jayne and Karen rounded one corner just as Nicky and Chris rounded another, all four saw each other at the same time._  
><em>"Fancy meeting you here" Nicky had said trying to hide the smile from his face.<em>  
><em>"Yes isn't it a surprise" Karen replied.<em>  
><em>Chris looked at Jayne "Get the feeling we are being set up?"<em>  
><em>Jayne had blushed and nodded.<em>

_She could remember what Chris was wearing, it was the first time she had seen him dressed up like this. Dark jeans, a pale lilac shirt and a skinny black tie, and what ever his aftershave was, she didn't know but he smelt good._

_The first part of the 'date' was a bit of a blur, she could remember that the meal felt very uncomfortable, they didn't stay for desert. That's when they had decided to go dancing. Karen couldn't remember who suggested it, or how they found it but they had stumbled across a lovely little dinner. It was like something out of "Happy Days", so they went in, the old fashioned Juke Box in the corner was playing songs from the 50's and 60's and the conversation quickly turned to skating._

_It was what happened next that really stuck in her head. Why Do Fools Fall In Love came on, Chris took a deep breath, stood up and offered Jayne his hand "Would you like to dance?"_  
><em>Jayne took his hand and he lead her to the very small dance area.<em>  
><em>Nicky was going to as her to dance but she said no "let them have there moment".<em>  
><em>Jayne and Chris never spoke a word to each other while they danced, words weren't necessary, the looks were enough. In a small dinner, with not a word spoken, Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean confessed there love for one another. Chris held her tighter and they finished the dance. That was the moment she knew that no matter what lay ahead in any of there individual futures that Jayne and Chris would always be together.<em>

_At the end of the evening her and Nicky took one Taxi home and Jayne and Chris took another. She never asked what happened that night._  
><em>End Flashback<em>

It was still clear, watching them now, that no matter what happened with her relationship with Chris, Jayne would be there. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing because no one understood Chris like Jayne did. They could have a whole conversation with a look, share a joke with a glance, and calm each other down with a hug, She would never have that with Chris and that made her sad. She had a decision to make, accept that dating Chris meant accepting Jayne in her live more than she was already, or, stop things now before anyone, namely her, got hurt.

She found Chris is his usual place after the show, Jaynes dressing room.  
>"knock, knock, can I come in" Karen said as she opened the door.<br>"You already are" Jayne said laughing. It was clear that she had interrupted a joke of some kind. "Chris I think we need to talk"

The tone in Karens' voice soon made the laughter in the room vanish. "I'll see you later" Chris said to Jayne. Jayne gave Chris a look that Karen didn't understand, yet Chris replied like she had said something "I know" he said half smiling at her.

It was conformation for Karen that what she was about to do was for the best. Karen followed Chris to his dressing room so they could talk in private.

"I need to ask you something" Karen said as she sat on the small sofa.  
>"That doesn't sound good" Chris said, sitting on the chair opposite her. He had a feeling he knew what this was about and thought it best the keep his distance so Karen could have space to say what she needed to.<br>"Why that song?"  
>"Don't really know"<br>"Christopher don't lie to me you always have a reason for choosing a piece of music"  
>Chris took a deep breath "I like it and The Overtones are wonderful singers"<br>_Perhaps he's forgotten_ Karen thought to her self "is that the only reason?"  
>"Yes" he replied, a little to quick for Karens liking "No it's not, is it? It goes back to that night"<br>Chris moved to sit next to Karen, he held her hand "It has nothing to do with back then, it's a good song and I thought Jayne and I could do something fun it"  
>"What happened that night Chris?"<br>Subconsciously Chris let go of her hand as his mind raced back through time to when his life was simpler.

_Flashback  
>Jayne and Chris watched as there friends drove off in a taxi.<em>  
>"<em>I should go as well" Jayne said<br>_"_Do you have to?"_  
>"<em>It's getting late Chris and we have training tomorrow"<br>"Do you want to come round for a drink?"  
>"Is that a good idea?" Jayne said looking into Chris eyes.<em>

_He could see her concerns, her worries but most of all he could see her. He saw before him the most beautiful woman he had ever met "don't you trust me?" he said with a crooked smile.  
>Jayne smiled back at him "you know I do"<br>"Come on then" he said grabbing her hand and running to the nearest taxi.  
>Chris didn't let go of Jayne's hand until they were inside his house. "So, what do you want to drink"<br>"Tea?"  
>Chris laughed "I might have know"<br>They headed to the kitchen together "where's your Dad and Tee tonight" Jayne asked_  
>"<em>They've gone away for the weekend, we're all alone"<br>"Oh" Jayne said blushing._

_Chris made a tea for Jayne and a coffee for himself before they sat at the small dinning table. Jayne wrapped her hands around the hot mug unsure if what to say or do next. _

"_Your cold" Chris said as if reading her thoughts "my room's warmer, if you want to go there?"  
>"OK" Jayne replied "can I finish my tea first?"<em>  
>"<em>Of course"<em>

_After there drinks were finished Chris one again offered Jayne his hand "shall we?" he asked.  
>Jayne only answer was to place her hand in his and follow him up the stairs.<em>  
>"<em>What now?" Jayne asked once they were sat on Chris bedroom.<em>  
>"<em>How about some music?"<br>"ok"  
>"I have just the tape" Chris rummaged around the stack on mix tapes he had and chose one that Jayne had given him just a few months previous. <em>

_Jayne smiled at the first song "I like this one"_  
>"<em>I know" Chris said "it's the tape you gave me"<em>

Chris joined her on his bed and the conversation began to flow freely. They talked about skating and the competition they had coming up and possibly music choices and that's when the tempo of the music changed. For the third time that night Chris offered Jayne his hand "care to dance, again?"

"_Always"  
>Chris wrapped his right hand around Jaynes tiny waist and pulled her close. Jayne slid her left hand up over his chest and around his neck. Jayne rested her head on Chris' shoulder and there bodies slowly swayed to the music. As the music drew to a close, quicker than either would have liked, Chris placed a kiss in to Jaynes soft blonde hair.<br>Jayne lifted her head and looked up to the eyes of her partner.  
>Chris' eyes locked with Jaynes' as he bent his head down and captured her lips.<br>Her lips were soft and tasted of tea.  
>It wasn't a long kiss but it was a kissed that held many promises.<br>As they pulled apart Jayne yawned._  
>"<em>It wasn't that bad was it?" Chris said trying to lighten the mood.<em>  
>"<em>No, it was perfect" Jayne said "buts it's been a long day. I should probably get home"<em>  
>"<em>Stay"<em>  
>"<em>I… is that… is this….Chris…" Jayne wasn't sure what she was trying to say, the words just wouldn't come.<em>  
>"<em>You're tired, it's late, I have a bed and we can leave together in the morning. It makes sense for you to stay"<em>  
>"<em>Well if you put it like that" Jayne smiled at him "thank you"<br>"For what"  
>"For being my best friend"<br>"Anytime" Chris said kissing her again quickly. Chris turned the both the cassette player and the lights off and joined Jayne on the bed. _

_To start with the both lay on there backs trying not to touch, "try this" Chris said raising an arm and wrapping it round Jayne, who intern rolled on to her side and rested her head on Chris chest._

"_I can hear your heart"_  
>"<em>I'm glad" he smiled "I'd hate for it to stop!<br>End flashback_

"So are you going to tell me what happened or just stare into space?" Karen demanded.  
>"It's complicated, no one know what happened that night"<br>"No one but Jayne"  
>"Yes" Chris said, he was getting agitated, this was not a conversation he wanted to have. Perhaps dating Karen had been a bad idea, she would never get him the way Jayne did. "I can't tell you everything that happened without talking to Jayne"<br>Something is better than nothing Karen thought to herself; she smiled at Chris to encourage him.  
>"After you and Nicky left, Jayne came home with me, and she stayed the night"<br>"Is that all?" Karen said a little surprised. Jayne had stayed at Chris house many times over the years

Although he was there in the room with Karen physically, mentally he was still back in his old room, with Jayne in his arm

_Flashback_

_They lay in each other arms for what seemed like an eternity. Chris couldn't remember if it was a conscious decision or an automatic response. At some point he had started to rub small circles on Jaynes back and in response the hand that had been still on his chest began to draw identical patterns theret. _

_Chris hands felt good and she felt good in his arms, in a barely audible voice she said "I know we agreed, but I don't care, I can't help how I feel, I love you Chris" _

"_I'm glad" he said smiling_

_Chris lifted Jaynes head of his chest and looked Jayne in the eyes he smiled once before he leant forward and kissed her with a force of passion so strong they were left breathless._

_The kisses were no longer the soft shy kisses of two people unsure of what they wanted, these were strong and powerful kisses of people certain of what they wanted._

_Chris gently rolled over so Jayne was beneath him, he gently swept a stray strand of hair off her face, "have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
>"No" she said blushing again<em>  
>"<em>You are you know, very beautiful" he said kissing her again.<br>Jayne wrapped her hands round his strong, muscular torso. Chris wasn't sure he could stop "I need you Jayne"  
>"I'm not going anywhere" she said smiling up at him with reassurance. "but you said we shouldn't…"<br>"Don't you want to?" Chris said interrupting her.  
>"Yes" she said smiling back at him "we should be careful though"<br>"I'm always careful with you" he said with such sincerity in his voice. "I guess I should go look for…you know"_  
>"<em>I'll be here"<em>

_Chris jumped of the bed and ran to the bathroom searching wherever he could think for a condom. He hadn't planned for this to happen, well, not like this anyway, he wanted things to be special. _

_Jayne felt very self conscious all of a sudden, and nervous. This wasn't something she had really thought about, she wanted it to be with someone special and there wasn't anymore more special than Chris. _

_Chris could find what he wanted in the bathroom so he went to the only other place he could think of, his Dads bedroom. He found a box in the bedside table; he grabbed one and headed back to Jayne._

_He entered his room to see Jayne looking out the window, she really was beautiful. Jayne smiled and turned round to face him "hi" she said_

"_Hi" he said back "I found what I was looking for"  
>They slowly moved towards each other, both a little unsure but both certain of there actions.<em>  
>"<em>did you hear that?" Jayne suddenly said<br>"No, you're hearing things"_  
>"<em>oh"<br>Jayne wrapped her arms round Chris neck as Chris wrapped his around her waist. "I love you Jayne Torvill" Chris whispered before he captured her lips with his.  
>End flashback<em>

"No Karen that's not all, but that's all I can say without…"  
>"'Without talking to Jayne' I get it Chris" Karen almost shouted at her "anyone would think you two really were married"<br>"But we're not" he shouted back at her  
>Karen saw the look on his face, and it hit here like a tone of bricks "but you wish you were"<br>"It's not like that, it's never been like that, we just weren't fated to be together"  
>"Fate? What has fate got to do with it"<p>

_Flashback  
>Things had started to get to the serious, Chris no longer wore his shirt and Jaynes blouse was undone.<em>  
>"<em>Did you hear that?" said Chris suddenly<br>"No" Jayne said "now who's hearing things?"  
>But a few seconds later there it was again, this time they both heard it. "Stay here" Chris said "I'll go see what it is"<em>  
>"<em>Be careful" Jayne said as she wrapped a blanket around her top.<br>Chris opened the door slowly; unsure of what was on the other side "Christ Dad! You scared the hell out of me"  
>"Sorry Chris, thought you'd be asleep"<em>  
>"<em>Thought you were away until Monday?" Chris said pulling the door shut behind him.<br>"Don't get me started!" his dad said rolling his eyes "something in there you don't want me to see?"_  
>"<em>No" Chris said a little to quickly.<br>That's when Tee came up the stairs "hi Chris, thought you'd be asleep. How's Jayne?" she said smiling_  
>"<em>Um, good?"<em>  
>"<em>Am I missing something" Colin said as he headed for his room.<em>  
>"<em>Nothing dear" Tee said smiling "Chris just forgot to do the washing up"<br>There was a muffled "ouch" from the direction of Chris bedroom, he tried to get there first but Tee beat him and opened the door._  
>"<em>Well hello Jayne"<br>Jayne looked up at with wide eyes "Hello?"  
>Chris pushed into his room "are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine" she said smiling "I just fell of the bed"  
>Colin came in then "Do I ask what's going on here?"<br>Jayne and Chris looked at each other unsure of what to say, it was Tee that came to the rescue "Nothing you need to be worried about, you're more than welcome to stay the night Jayne, as long as Chris sleeps on the floor"  
>End forward<em>

"So Chris, are you going to tell me or not" Karen said, almost demanding answer, but fearing the answer at the sametime.  
>"It's complicated"<br>"You love her" Karen said, it wasn't a question; it was a statement of truth. "I don't know why it's taken me so long to see it, but you really do love her, don't you?"

Karen wasn't angry, well she was, but she also felt sorry for him. It was sad really here was a man, a wonderful kind hearted man, who never seemed to find the right person because the person he wanted had already found the right person.

Chris didn't or couldn't say anything, what would he says? There was a knock on the door then.

"Come in" Chris said to Karens chargrin, she wanted more time with Chris.  
>"Hey" Jayne said as she entered "I was just heading home, thought I'd say good night"<br>"I think you need to come in" Karen said trying to hide the tears that threated to fall.  
>"Phil is waiting for me"<br>"Let him wait. Close the door" Karen said.  
>"Okay" Jayne said looking at Chris for reassurance.<br>"When I interrupted you earlier what were you laughing at?"  
>"Just a private joke, something that happened years ago"<br>"Did it have something to do with the night you stayed at Chris?"  
>Jayne looked at Chris, he looked defeated, she hadn't seem him like this since, since, well, she couldn't remember the last time she saw him like this.<p>

"Which night are you talking about?"  
>"You may be blonde, but your not stupid, you know which night I'm talking about"<br>"There is no need to be rude Karen" Chris said "This has nothing to do with Jayne, this is about you and me"

Karen didn't want to sound angry, it just sort of came out that way "it has everything to do with Jayne don't you see that? You love her and not me and I can't be with a man who doesn't love me the way I love him"  
>Jayne looked at Chris "is that true?"<br>"You know it is. It's always been you Jayne, ever since that night"  
>"Why didn't you tell me Chris?"<br>"You're happy with Phil and I had no right to come between you"  
>"I'm still here you know" Karen said "its clear you two have things you need to talk about. I care for you Chris, more than you will know, but its clear now that this was a mistake. Goodbye Chris"<br>Chris walked over to Karen "I'm sorry, I tried, I really did"  
>"I know and for that I am thankful, we had fun though didn't we?"<br>"Yeah we did. Still friends?"  
>"Always" Karen said giving him one last hug.<br>"Good bye Jayne, I'll see you next week. Look after him" Karen said before heading for the door, then paused, as much has it may hurt, her curiosity got the better of her, "Oh, before I go, will I ever know what happened that night?"

Chris and Jayne looked at each other "I suppose it's been a secret long enough" Jayne said.

_Flashback_

_"Thank you" Jayne said to Tee  
>"See you two in the morning, sleep well" Tee said before she closed Chris door and ushered Colin back to thee room..<br>Chris and Jayne looked at each other and let out a small laugh "well that wasn't awkward at all" Chris said.  
>"Nothing like parents to ruin the mood" Jayne said laughing "you don't have to sleep on the floor, you know"<br>"I wasn't planning to"_

_Jayne and Chris climbed back on to his bed and Chris once again wrapped his arms around Jayne._

_"Sorry about my that"  
>"what"<br>"My parents coming home"  
>"Its not your fault"<br>"We still can, if you want to"  
>"Its doesn't feel right, having your parents in the next room"<br>"Even with them snoring?"  
>"Especially with them storing" Jayne smiled<br>"I meant what I said though, I do love you"  
>"I love you too, Chris."<br>"Perhaps we try again another night?"  
>"I'd like that"<br>"Me too" he said "One little kiss before we sleep" He said looking down at her with those puppy dog eyes_

_Jayne leaned up and kissed him sweetly, well it started off sweetly but they soon realised that one little kiss could be a dangerous things. Chris held her tight as there kisses grew with intensity and passion. _

_There night together was more than either had hoped, they had realised just how much they had wanted and needed each other. They woke in the morning still holding on to each other tightly._

_"I better move before someone knocks on the door" Chris said.  
>Jayne just nodded.<br>"Are you alright, did I do something wrong?"  
>"No, nothing, last night was perfect" Jayne said "I just have this feeling that we wont be doing that again"<br>"Oh"  
>Jayne looked at him "you feel it to, don't you"<br>"I guess I do" He said "Doesn't mean I regret anything"  
>"Good, me neither"<br>They both heard movement from the landing "Guess we better hurry up and get dressed"  
>End flashback<em>

"So you two did have sex?" Karen said  
>"No" Chris said looking at Jayne "it was much more than that, we made love"<br>"So there was truth behind some of those rumour" Karen said "thank you for telling me, I'll keep your secret"  
>"Thank you" Chris said.<br>"I might not like whats happened tonight, but I'm still your friend" Karen smiled a sad sort of smile and left Jayne and Chris alone.

The silence was deafening "So" Jayne stared "I should probably call Phil"  
>"You don't have to stay, go home to Phil, we don't need to talk" Chris said flopping down on the sofa.<p>

"Yeah I think we do" Jayne said smiling. She picked up her phone and dialled Phil's number, "Hi…yeah the show was good…I'm going to be a while, Chris and I have things to talk about…kiss the kids for me…bye" as she hung up the phone she turned to Chris "things aren't always what they seem, Chris"  
>Chris could hear the sadness in her voice "What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing" she said sitting next to Chris.

Chris reached out and held her hand "I know you, and I know when something's wrong"  
>"You know what you said about me and Phil being happy?"<br>Chris nodded

"Well we aren't, not really; we haven't been for about 7 years now"  
>"Oh" Chris said "can I ask why?"<br>"You"  
>"Me?"<br>Jayne smiled "When he used to watch us in competitions he knew it was out career and he was used to that, when you were married as well he knew nothing would happen and to be honest I think he was happy when we retired. But then that phone call came."

"Oh 'that' phone call, ITV certainly have a lot to answer for don't they"  
>"Don't they just" Jayne said "I guess it wasn't until he saw us together again, saw me smiling again, he realised that I still had feelings for you"<br>"You do?"  
>Jayne nudged his shoulder "You know I do. I've never stopped loving you Chris"<p>

There was silnce, the words hanging in the air.

"What do we do know?" Jayne whispered "I guess we need to talk after all?"  
>"Yeah we probably should" Chris said before adding "I have another idea though"<br>"Oh?"  
>"How about I kiss you then we go for a drink?"<br>"I like the sound of that"  
>Chris placed a hand on Jaynes' cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and smooth under his.<br>It was Jayne who pulled away first. "I've been waiting a long time for you to do that again"  
>Chris was a little confused "I kiss you all the time Jayne, its no secret"<br>Jaynes smiled at him "You kiss me on the cheek Chris, and your hand is never that far up my thigh"  
>"Oh" Chris said looking at were his right had hand settled "I never even noticed"<br>"I don't mind" Jayne said smiling "beside I don't think there is an inch of my body you haven't touched"  
>Chris smiled "True. Where shall we go for that drink?"<br>"Well the guys keep wanting us to go to the bar after the show"  
>"sounds like a plan" Chris said "but I better change first" he said looking down at his suit.<br>"I'll wait outside"  
>"Nothing you've not seen before" he said winking "beside I won't be long"<br>Jayne could not help the blush that came over her face.

True to his world Chris was out of his suit and in jeans and a t-shirt in no time at all.

"Very nice" Jayne said smiling at him "but isn't that shirt a little tight?"  
>"Don't want to let the younger guys think they have the monopoly on muscles"<br>Jayne laughed, Chris could be quite vain at times, but she loved him just the way he was.  
>"Before we go" Chris said "I want to do just one thing"<br>"Oh?"  
>Chris walked up to Jayne and gave her the biggest hug he could muster "I love you Jayne Torvill" he whispered in her ear<br>"I love you to Christopher Dean, now let go, I can't breathe"  
>"Ooops" Chris giggled before extending his hand out to her "shall we"<br>"Always" Jayne replied and took his hand in hers without fear and without guilt but with love and respect.

They headed to the bar hand in hand, a few people saw them but didn't say anything, after all this was Torvill and Dean and they were always touching.  
>The bar wasn't busy but Jayne and Chris knew most of the people on the bar, including Karen.<p>

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Matt Evers asked  
>"Aren't we allowed?" Jayne said jokingly<br>"Of course you are, its just this is the first time we've seen you here, can I get you two a drink?"  
>"Yes please" Jaynes said<br>"Red wine for me and a medium sweet white for Jayne"

As Matt went to the bar to get the drinks Jayne turned to Karen and said a simple 'thank you'  
>"What ever for?" Karen said half smiling. She knew why Jayne would say it but to her mind there was no need. Just looking at the smile on Chris' face and Karen knew she had made the correct decision. There was only one person who could make Chris smile like that and it wasn't her, she was happy that her two friends had finally seen sense. They had been dancing around each other, in more ways than one, for such a long time it was nice to see then taking a change on each other. Then something hit her, Phil. What about Phil? Jayne and Phil had always seemed so happy together.<p>

"Jayne, can I have a quick word?"  
>"Sure" Jayne said following her friend to a quieter corner of the bar. "Is this a little too weird?" Jayne asked<br>"What you and Chris? Dont be daft! You two are menat to be together, but i do have a question."  
>"yes?"<br>"What about Phil?"  
>"Oh that…" Jayne said "It's complicated..."<p>

As Jayne explained the circumstances to Karen, Chris was being asked some rather personal questions of his own.

"So what brings you to the bar tonight?" Matt asked  
>"Jayne wanted to come"<br>"What about Karen?"  
>"Didn't know she was going to be here"<br>"Is that a problem? I thought you to were, you know, together"  
>"Oh that, we were, but now we aren't" Chris said a little uncomfortable with the conversation.<br>"That's a shame you to looked good together" Sean said "how are you?"  
>Chris looked over his shoulder at Karen and Jayne "I'm good" he said smiling, wonder what those two girls were talking about in the corner.<br>"I can see that" Dan said "you look like that cat that got the cream"

Chris once again looked over at Jayne and saw her receiving a hug from Karen, he would have to ask her about that later. Jayne caught his eyes "I suppose we better go save Chris" Jayne said to Karen.  
>"Not the cat that got the cream more like Mack that found his Mable" he said as Jayne slipped her hand in to his.<br>"Aww isn't that sweet" Karen said smiling at the pair.  
>Chris pretended to whisper "don't tell everyone you'll ruin my reputation"<br>The gathered friends didn't know what to say, they were obviously happy for Jayne and Chris but worried about Karen.  
>Jodeyne looked at Karen "Are you alright hun?<br>"Actually yes" Karen said. She wrapped an arm around Jayne "Beside we're best friends, we share everything"  
>Jayne laughed "first time we've shared a man though"<br>"Oh honey I was just borrowing him, he's always been yours" Karen said.

They group talked comfortable and freely for a while before Jaynes phone pulled them all back to reality.  
>"Hello…..yes…..I'm in the bar…..never mind who with…..yes he's here…...don't start…I'm leaving now…see you at home" and with that Jayne hung up "guess I should be getting home"<br>Karen hugged her friend "you know were I am if you need me"  
>"Thank you"<p>

As Chris walked Jayne to her car the other asked Karen whether she really was as alright as she seemed.

"Are you really alright?" Jodeyne asked again.  
>"Truthfully?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Of course I'm disappointed that Chris and I couldn't make a go of things, but I'm not surprised. The one thing you have to understand about Jayne and Chris is that they have been in love with each other longer than they have known me"<br>"But haven't you known them a long time"  
>"I met them just before we started training for the 1980 Olympics, and you could tell the minuet you met them they were in love"<br>"So the papers were right, there was something happening between then?"  
>Karen gave a little giggle "No, back then it was all about the skating, why do you think there was so much chemistry on the ice?"<br>"Are you telling us nothing ever happened?  
>"My lips are sealed" she said although her smile said more than her words. The truth she had learnt tonight would stay with her; they were not her secrets to tell.<p>

Karens phone went off then "Hello…thought you might…ok see you Monday…. Oh .and Chris? Don't do anything I would do…love you too, night" Karen put her phone back in her purse "Chris is taking Jayne home tonight, he'll see us at the rink tomorrow"

They group chatted for a while longer before the bar had to close for the evening and everyone went there separate ways.


End file.
